


Happy Hour

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Gen, Punishment, i dnt fucking kno how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean, Soulless Sam and Godstiel meet for a few drinks at a pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hour

In the busy bar, where people were jostling against each other in the tight space and getting their drunk on, a darker corner lay unoccupied save for a giant of a man who was drinking alone. Something about him kept the whole crowd at bay, and no one, not even the preppy a-holes went near him. He had been sitting there for 20 minutes or so and two people went and sat next to him. The absolute amount of scary and terror and power that radiated from all three almost pushed the thinning crowd into half of the room, as people were leaving left and right, feeling very anxious.

The bouncers were debating if they should do something about it or not, but some instinctive part was screaming for them to get out even as they stood so far away. The only other person that was near them was the bartender, but he didn’t look to be much aware of his surroundings, more like in a daze and was just fooling orders without being aware of it. He was pouring drinks after drinks for two of the men and they were throwing the shots like thimbles of water, lips pulled back in dark grimaces and hard eyes glittering in the dark.

“So Sammy, how goes the hunting? I have been meeting quite a lot of son of bitches below who has been transferred coz’a you,” says one, with dark blonde hair, and dark eyes that looked like he was wearing some kind of black contacts.

“Hunting’s good, Dean. Everything bad and good is reaching the places they should have been in the beginning. I mean I know I been killing the angels Cas, but I’m sure that you are bring back everyone you want,” said the giant, drinking perhaps his 7th drink of the evening.

“Hmmmm, you know I prefer to be called God now Sam. And yes, your sending offs are good, taking care of problems I don’t have the time for. And by the way, your soul has been taken to heaven, Lucifer and Michael are still in the Cage and Adam no longer exists. He was too far gone to be placed anywhere,” said the third, as he stared at the two without any expression and managed to look the scariest of the three.

“Ah, of course, God, it is good to work under your command now. I am cleaning up earth as you want it to be cleaned and i am really enjoying my work,” said Sam.

“Me too,” quips Dean. “Crowley has gone into hiding heh heh when he learned that this knight of hell is under direct command of God now. I have been increasing the tortures in use and the area required to house the sudden increase of sinners Hell is experiencing,” informed Dean to the other two.

“This is all very well, I am happy with all the work you both are doing. My work however has yet to be done. I have to make it in my image all over again, for I am God now. Thank your lucky stars that I carry a minute amount of affection for the two of you from my former life as an angel. I can and will smite you any time I wish just because I wish it. Be well aware and always keep that in mind,” rumbled the third, looking, if possible, even more awful under the red lights of the club.

By then the whole club has cleaned out. The only human in their vicinity was the bartender, and he was bleeding from his nose, mouth and ears and the orifices. He was already dying, and the last coherent image that he got of the world was of three mans, one of them sprouting black horns and a black miasma that burned the walls, another who looked soulless and was smiling predatorily at him and the last was God, that was God, with the cruelest face he could ever imagine sitting on a face.

When he next woke up, he was being broiled in a vat of beer, 13 girls watching him as his guts spewed out in soft chunks and they had a go at the pieces, he was being eaten alive while he thrashed in agony, the same way he ate them, after drugging them at his bar. And through it all, he could hear the laughter of the man that was once called Dean, laughter growing louder and louder till that was the only pain he could comprehend. He was in hell and forever would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crack but ended up much darker. Hope someone likes it anyway.


End file.
